


Countless Farewells

by Libika



Series: The little box : magi drabbles! [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Despair, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew it wouldn't last. After all, all dreams have to end one day. Even if you wish upon a star, it will never come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countless Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> A Yuuren (Hakuyuu x Hakuren ) story , written for my dear friends Shii and Luce ~   
> I hope you'll enjoy it~ As usual, reviews are more than welcome!

The night was as cold as ever. As the wind blew, flowers danced with it. It was quiet. The stars were illuminating the sky, like diamonds on an evening gown. It had rained recently, and the grass was still wet. Apparently, it would snow soon. Even though they should have stayed at the capital, they went to the Tenzan Plateau with their father. Hakuryuu had begged them to come, but it would be too dangerous for him.

 

While they didn’t encounter any enemies on the road, they didn’t want to put their little brother in danger. Nor their little sister. Hakuei had began training a few weeks ago, and it made them realize how fast their younger siblings were growing up.

 

He was young, only twenty-two years old, but he knew that he would soon inherit his father’s crown. But lately, his mother seemed weird. She acted strangely, as if planning a coup. He stayed on his guard at all time, despite his reluctance. He didn’t want to doubt his loving mother, but when a war could happen at any moment, you needed to doubt everyone.

 

Even those dear to you.

 

Hakuyuu let out a sigh as he sat on the grass. Tomorrow, they would leave this place, and go back home. The negotiations had gone well, and they tonight would be a calm night. He let himself relax for one. A small smile on his lips, as the wind caressed his face. From where he was sitting, he could hear the soldiers’ laugher, drinking and sharing a pleasant moment together.

 

Strangely enough, he couldn’t see Hakuren.

 

His brother was his consort, his brother, his best friend.

 

But most of all, he was the person he would sacrifice everything for.

 

They were brothers and nothing would change this, but he loved him nonetheless. While this was wrong, relationships between family members wasn’t rare in the Kou Empire. When he thought about it, he loved everything about Hakuren. How he smiled after a victory, his excitement when a battle was close, his dazzling eyes, his laugh, his strife for power which contrasted with his heart of gold.

 

_I wonder where he went off to. He’s probably with father, there is no need to worry._

Before he could think any further, he felt two hands on his shoulders, startling him.

 

“Ha~ku~yuu!” It was his brother. A cheery grin on his face. “Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Were you observing the sky?” His younger brother sat next to him.

 

“No, not really. I was thinking.”

 

Hakuren seemed worried. His grin was sadder.

 

“About mother?” the oldest nodded. “I don’t want to be suspicious of her, but she is definitely not to be trusted. Still, it’s our mother…” He had ended his sentence with a pained sigh. Hakuyuu took his hand, entwining their fingers. Hakuren blushed, before letting his head rest on the other’s shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until they saw a light in the sky.

 

A shooting star.

 

“Why don’t you make a wish, Hakuyuu?” The oldest chuckled. He didn’t believe in these childish things. But since he found his brother’s remark to be cute, he answered nonetheless.

 

“I wish this peaceful moment would last forever.”

 

He didn’t hear any response from Hakuren. When he looked up, he saw his brother’s face. He was furiously blushing.

 

“Wh- why did you say it out loud?! It’s never going to come true!” _Hakuyuu can say such embarrassing things…but I don’t want this moment to end either._

Hakuyuu used his other hand to ruffle the spiky locks, earning him a laugh.

 

Both of them suddenly stopped, staring at each other. They observed every detail of their beloved. Slowly and softly, the oldest put his lips on his brother’s. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but a sweet exchange. Hakuren wrapped his arms around Hakuyuu’s neck, while the other returned the embrace, placing both of his hands on his younger brother’s hips.

 

The kiss became more and more passionate. Their tongues were begging for more. Their teeth clashed, and the exchange was desperate. They let go of each other, out of breath. Hakuyuu let his head on Hakuren’s shoulder, kissing the skin. The younger brother didn’t want to let go, feeling powerless. He was strong, he was proud, but as soon as he was held by his brother, he was weak.

 

Hakuyuu would become a great king.

 

And he would stay by his side until their deaths.

 

Hakuyuu tightened his embrace, until they were chest to chest.

 

_If only time could stop. If only I could hold you in my arms like this forever, my dear brother._

_If only…_

*******

 

_A few days later…_

The atmosphere was too tense in the castle. They were in Hakuyuu’s room, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. As if they would die the day after. Hakuyuu began to kiss his consort passionately, before taking off both of their clothes. Their ornaments and jewels. Their armors. Even the ribbons they used to tie up their hair. Tonight would be their first night together.

 

They had to let go of everything that made them prince.

 

Hakuyuu wasn’t the proud, strict king to be.

 

Hakuren wasn’t the power-hungry, joyful consort.

 

As the throne’s heir kissed his own brother’s shoulders, the consort let his hands wander. He touched the soft hair, left marks on this broad back. Hakuyuu worshipped the body beneath him. He kissed every scar, for he feared he could never see this glorious creature again. Deep down, he knew. He knew it would be their first, and yet, last time. He saw how the soldiers were behaving. How his sweet, loving mother became nothing more than a bloody hypocrite.

 

He feared for Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Hakuren.

 

 

He kissed every inch. He left a bite on Hakuren’s thigh. Before attacking his mouth once again, as the other scratched his back, probably leaving red marks in the process. Hakuyuu let go of him, looking at him. He was an open book. On his brother’s face, he could see joy, and yet, worry, fear, sadness. The oldest felt the tears coming.

 

“Hakuren…you are so beautiful…I don’t want to lose you…” small, salty drops fell the consort, who did not hesitate twice. He took his brother in his arms, patting his head like a mother would.

 

“You’re more beautiful, Hakuyuu…even if we have to fight, we’ll survive. We’re strong, aren’t we?” and his smile was so dazzling, the heir thought that they would be alright. That nothing was going to happen tomorrow. That their mother wasn’t a traitor. Hakuyuu kissed Hakuren’s forehead.

 

He tried to be as gentle as possible.

 

His brother wasn’t weak, nor did he possess a fragile body, but he wanted this first time to be one he’ll remember. Even in death. He had to make him ready, or else, it would terribly hurt. Thankfully, Hakuei and Hakuryuu’s chambers were far from his own.

As he entered Hakuren, he rejoiced. The warm flesh tightening around his member was a feeling that, until then, had been entirely unknown to him. Hakuren’s moans were driving him to the edge. He could see that he was bearing the pain for his sake, so he tried to move slowly. Hakuen held his hand tightly. A smile brighter than ever. He didn’t want this bliss to end, but all dreams are ephemeral, aren’t they?

 

Their movements were frantic.

 

 

It was as if their love, lust, all their emotions were melting together, as they shared their last embrace.

 

Even as they were at their limit, they knew that their only regret would be Hakuryuu and Hakuei. They were still children, and if their doubts about Gyokuen were indeed true…they would be in danger. This night was their last.

 

This was what Hakuyuu remembered, as he saw his brother’s corpse. As he fought desperately for his life. He had managed to protect Hakuryuu, in the middle of this mayhem. The poor little boy was had been badly burnt, blood was covering him. He had enough time to tell his little brother about their mother’s plan.

 

Before collapsing next to Hakuren.

 

And never waking up.


End file.
